


I'm Coming Home

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Fictif, Fictif: Last Legacy, Last Legacy
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Felix had a really long day, but luckily Aenne is always there for him.
Relationships: Felix Escellun/Aenne Nova(OC), Felix Escellun/MC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, just how i like it ;D

Aenne is already lying in bed by the time Felix enters. Resting on her elbows, a book in hand, she glances up, just in time to see him slump against the door. The hopeless stance doesn’t last long before he’s crossing the distance between them, leaving her barely enough time to save her book before he’s dropping his weight onto her.

She chokes out a quiet ‘oof-‘, though she doesn’t mind.

His arms wrap around her, and a hand buries into his hair, the other running down his back. he sighs into the crook of her neck, pulling _closer_. He’s lying between her legs, hands slipping onto the small of her back as her talented hands soothe him.

“You smell so nice…” he murmurs into her skin, and she chuckles.

“Long day?” she asks.

He hums, “too long,” he pulls away and looks at her, “do you know how inept those students are?” he scoffs, “could not tell apart firm root from zirella—”

She rolls her eyes, effectively shutting him up when she presses her lips to his. Immediately, as soon as their lips meet, he melts, sinking even more into her. their lips move in tandem, a dance they are most accustomed to, now.

She releases him, though their noses are touches, her hand now at his cheek.

“You talk too much,” she says.

He smirks, “like you mind.”

She hums, eyes fluttering closed, “I don’t.”

He sighs, breathing her in.

“Kiss me again,” he says, then adds, hastily, “please.”

She hums, moving in for the kill again, “With pleasure.”

When her lips press into his, he’s pretty sure he could die a happy man. Truly, Aenne’s love is the only thing he’ll ever need, he’s sure.

When her hands sink into his hair, he hums, relishing in the way it feels when she lightly tugs at the strands. He thinks, absentmindedly, that he could kiss her for centuries, not ever growing tired of the sensation.


End file.
